


A Shot of Color

by Ainmhi



Series: The life and times of Ciale and James [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: It's not a happy one, Just a little ficlet, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainmhi/pseuds/Ainmhi
Summary: The moment you lock eyes with your soulmate, blooms with color. Unfortunately for some, they don't meet their soulmate until its too late.





	A Shot of Color

The moment when you met your soulmate, the moment you locked eyes, your world bloomed with color. 

Personally, it sounded like a load of crock to Ciale. At 25, he'd never met anyone who'd gotten to see this world of color. Even his own mother had never seen color, his birth resulting from a night of too many drinks in a random bar.

Pulling his jacket tighter around him, Ciale walked into the alleyway he had arrived at, surreptitiously looking around to make sure he wasn't being followed. Walking half way down the alley he stopped next a ledge dumpster, ducking behind it and removing the disposable phone stuck there. Hitting send, he dialed the preprogrammed number.

"Hello Ciale," a woman's voice said, clipped and professional, "your target is a little out of your usual. The son of retail magnate William Carlisle, James Carlisle. As their heir to the biggest retail conglomerate in the world, his death will destabilize his father and in turn his company. Father and son will be at a outdoor press conference in three days. We expect perfection." 

The line went dead, Ciale dropping the phone and crushing it under his heel. He quirked an eyebrow as he exited the alley, wondering fleetingly as to why this target was given to him. But it didn't matter, he had his target, and results where expected. 

And he never missed. 

\------------------

Carlisle Retail Company was fourth on the list of top ten retailers world-wide. Selling everything from groceries to high end appliances, they were quickly dominating their competition. After doing some research, Ciale had learned this conference was to squash rumors about an inside money laundering ring, the only stain in the companies 15 year existence.

Quite a feat, if Ciale was honest with himself.

Sliding the magazine into his rifle, Ciale gave the gun a last once over. Finding everything to be perfect, he screwed on the silencer to make sure nobody would be able to hear the shot, and settled, down to wait.

Half an hour went by before the Carlisle family took the stage, William and his wife, Amelia, and his target. James Carlisle was around Ciale own age, tall and lean, a strong confidence evident in his step. Settling his aim on James, he waited.  
As James sat down, Ciale had to admit was attractive. Strong jaw, just a teasing sight of defined biceps under his shirt, tight fitting pants, he was quite a looker. It was almost a shame his number was up.

Sights set right between James's eyes, would ensure a quick death. Just because he was a target didn't mean Ciale wanted him to suffer. As soon as the last person took their seats on the stage, Ciale thumbed the safety off, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. 

Immediately, Ciale’s world tilted and pain exploded behind his eyes. Biting back a string of curses, he quickly grabbed his rifle and looked back down the sights, only for his blood to freeze.

Color. Ciale could see color.

The blue color of the sky reflected in the windows across from him, the multiple hues of the Carlisle company logo behind the stage, the deep purple of the shirt his target had been wearing, the dark red of his blood as it poured out of the wound in his head onto the white stage.

The deep green of his eyes, now lifeless and void of any emotion, before it all faded to grey once more, shaking Ciale to his core.

He had just taken out his soulmate.  



End file.
